Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Hari Kartini sudah dekat. Konoha Junior High School ikut merayakannya. Salah satunya ada lomba Kacung Nok. Tanpa disangka, kelas 7F memutuskan Naruto dan Hinata yang diikutsertakan. What? Masalah apa yang akan menimpa mereka? CHAP 3 UPDATE! Mind to RnR the LAST CHAPTER?
1. Kita? Kacung Nok? Gak Banget, Kali!

**Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok!**

**Selamat Hari Kartini semuanya~~~**

**Minna, Shana kembali~~~ *readers : tidaaaak!***

**Ih, readers jahat~! *pundung* Ya sudahlah, Shana cuma mau berbacot ria dikit di sini. Nah, jadi ceritanya berdasarkan pengalaman Shana sendiri. Karena dipilih buat jadi Nok di lomba Kacung Nok dalam rangka merayakan hari Kartini. Oh ya, Kacung Nok itu lomba pasangan, kayak Cici Koko atau Mojang Jajaka gitu, cuma beda bahasa. Yah, perlu diinget nih, ****sebenernya sih Shana gak rela dipasangin sama cowok kacungnya****, tapi apa boleh buat! Wali kelas Shana yang milih, sih... Tapi ending-nya sih jelas imajinasi Shana aja. Ya udah deh, daripada Shana kebanyakan ngomong dan bikin readers tepar(?)—eh, maksudnya tidur, langsung aja... Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Hari Kartini sudah dekat. Konoha Junior High School ikut merayakannya. Salah satunya ada lomba Kacung Nok. Tanpa disangka, kelas 7F memutuskan Naruto dan Hinata yang diikutsertakan. What? Masalah apa yang akan menimpa mereka?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alay, aneh, ngaco, multi-chap dan update lelet. Udah diperingatin lho, ya. Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan Hari Kartini punya rakyat Indonesia. Tapi fic ini tetep punya Shana!**

****.

**( o.O ) Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok! ( O.o )**

****.

"Jadi, sudah mengerti, kan?" kata Pain, sang ketua OSIS dari kelas 8B Konoha Junior High School. Kini mereka ada di ruang OSIS, mengadakan rapat tentang Hari Kartini nanti. Kali ini, Konoha Junior High School akan mengadakan acara yang meriah, untuk menyaingi acara dari Suna Junior High School, saingan mereka.

"Ya," serempak, para anggota OSIS mengangguk mengiyakan. Terlihat bahwa mereka serius dalam melaksanakan rencana ini. Tentu saja, karena mereka sudah panas mendengarkan omongan anak-anak Suna Junior High School yang terus saja membicarakan tentang acara hari Kartini mereka yang berjalan lancar dan meriah. Memang kenyataannya begitu, bahkan Kazekage mereka memberikan penghargaan. Tentu saja, Hokage ikut panas dan menyuruh Konoha Junior High School membuat acara yang lebih baik lagi.

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan?" sekarang giliran Kakashi-sensei yang bertanya. Kakashi Hatake nama lengkapnya, dia adalah guru Sejarah yang terkenal akibat hobinya, yaitu datang terlambat. Dan terlambatnya itu sangat keterlaluan, bahkan hampir tiap hari dia mendapat sorakan kesal dari murid-muridnya. Dan sekarang, dia ditunjuk sebagai konseptor acara OSIS kali ini. Untunglah sekarang dia benar-benar serius.

"Um, iya, sensei! Kalau anak OSIS boleh ikut lomba tidak?" tanya Ino Yamanaka, anak 7F yang juga anggota OSIS, pastinya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang bermata _aquamarine_ yang suka berdandan itu kini menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan serius.

"Ya, boleh. Nah, ada yang ditanyakan lagi?" tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi. Melihat semuanya menggeleng, Pain mengambil tindakan.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang bertanya lagi, rapat bubar!" kata Pain lantang, dan seketika ruangan yang hening menjadi ramai oleh suara deritan kursi yang didorong ke belakang dan juga obrolan antar sesama anggota OSIS.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepanjang pinggang berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Baju tipe _sailor_ miliknya tampak serasi dengan rambutnya yang indah itu. Rok biru miliknya berkibar terkena angin yang bertiup. Mata lavendernya menutup sejenak, mencegah debu agar tidak menyakiti kilauan matanya.

"Hinata-chan!" merasa terpanggil, sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menoleh. Rambutnya yang terurai di dadanya kini berkibar, menampakkan sebuah tanda pengenal bertuliskan Hinata Hyuuga. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikenalnya berlari pelan munuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil memberi senyum manis miliknya. Ino membalas dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk berlari bersamanya. Karena mereka memang sekelas, kelas 7F.

* * *

"Sekarang pelajaran siapa ya?" tanya Ino, saat mereka melambat dan menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua.

"Umm, sekarang ada Kurenai-sensei, tapi jam pelajarannya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Setelah itu, Sejarah oleh Kakashi-sensei. Mungkin sensei mau membahas soal lomba-lomba hari Kartini itu. Lagipula, dia kan wali kelas kita," jawab Hinata. Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

Dan bertepatan dengan perkataan Hinata, bel tanda jam pelajaran berganti berbunyi. Mereka mempercepat langkah menuju kelas mereka. Tapi mereka tidak melihat Kurenai-sensei. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas 7F. Dilihat dari jendela, anak-anak sedang bermain. Ada yang bermain laptop, ada yang mengobrol, membaca komik, bermain game, dan lain-lain. Sepertinya Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk tadi.

"_Free class_, ya?" tanya Ino pada salah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya. Dia mengangguk bersemangat, dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Enaknya~ Mereka dapat bermain seperti itu, sedangkan kita harus rapat," kata Ino. Dia menghempaskan diri di kursinya yang empuk, dan meregangkan badannya sedikit.

"Yah, itu kan tugas kita sebagai OSIS. Lagipula, hari Kartini tinggal seminggu lagi, kita harus serius!" kata Hinata. Dia menempatkan diri di kursinya, yang berada di samping Ino. Berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengambil buku pelajaran Sejarah dan membaca-bacanya.

"Ada Kakashi-sensei!" salah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam masuk dan berseru lantang, membuat semua siswa yang sedang bermain berlarian menuju meja masing-masing.

"_Yo, konnichiwa, minna_!" Kakashi masuk ke kelas dan meletakkan laptop serta bukunya di meja guru. Ditatapnya berkeliling dengan mata malasnya.

"Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Kakashi begitu melihat kursi di belakang Hinata kosong. Semua murid serempak menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, sensei!" jawab para murid. Membuat Kakashi yang berdiri di depan kelas mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit, heran.

"Lalu siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Kakashi. Dan bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kelas terbanting keras, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata _sapphire_ yang sedang nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Hehe, maaf aku telat, sensei," kata laki-laki itu, sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi meringis melihat urat-urat kekesalan di kepala sensei-nya itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sudah berapa kali saya bilang... JANGAN TERLAMBAT!" serunya kesal. Naruto dan yang lain hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat sensei mereka berteriak seperti itu.

'_Introspeksi diri dong, sensei!'_ batin semua murid. Yah, jelas saja mereka semua sweatdrop, lagipula Kakashi adalah orang yang selalu terlambat, tapi dia menyuruh orang untuk tidak terlambat.

"Yah, sudahlah. Baik, sekarang saya ada pengumuman tentang acara Hari Kartini nanti. Tolong kalian catat dengan baik!" perintah Kakashi, membuat semua murid membuka buku catatan mereka.

"A-ano, sensei..." Naruto berkata pelan, takut Kakashi memarahinya lagi.

"Hhh... Apa lagi, Naruto?" Kakashi menatap Naruto tak sabar, benar-benar gatal ingin mencekiknya.

"A-apa saya aku boleh duduk?" tanyanya takut-takut. Kakashi menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh, yang membuat Naruto makin ciut.

"IYA! CEPATLAH!" teriakan Kakashi yang kedua membuat Naruto lari terbirit-birit menuju mejanya, dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatan harian sekolah, yang memang diberikan oleh Konoha Junior High School sebagai salah satu kepentingan sekolah.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan!" Kakashi melanjutkan setelah menenangkan diri. Dia menatap semua muridnya yang sudah menyiapkan pulpen dan buku catatan sekolah.

"Ya, tema Hari Kartini kali ini adalah : Mendalami Arti Hari Kartini Karena Wanita Ingin Dimengerti," kata Kakashi, yang disambut sorakan riuh dari murid-muridnya, terutama anak-anak perempuan.

"Yah, saya harus memeras otak selama seminggu untuk menemukan tema itu. Bagaimana? Ya sudah, lanjutkan. Kegiatan di Hari Kartini ini dibagi tiga, pertama adalah kegiatan menanamkan minat kewirausahaan dalam diri siswa. Kedua, adalah kegiatan menumbuhkan semangat bersaing dan berprestasi. Ketiga, kegiatan kebudayaan," jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu, pada kegiatan pertama, itu akan diisi oleh bazaar. Kalian bisa membuka stan lalu memasang atau menjual sesuatu di situ. Makanan, karya, atau apapun. Kegiatan kedua, adalah acara lomba-lomba dan penghargaan. Ada Kacung Nok, Miss Kartini Konoha, Kartini Award, Gambar Kartini dan Kreasi Seni Lagu 'Ibu Kita Kartini.' Detilnya akan saya jelaskan nanti. Dan terakhir, acara kebudayaan diisi oleh festival kebudayaan. Ada yang menari tarian tradisional, menyanyi lagu daerah, dan para pemenang lomba-lomba akan ditampilkan pada kegiatan ini. Mengerti?" lanjut guru bermasker itu, yang disambut anggukan semua siswa.

Saat Kakashi akan melanjutkan, ternyata _handphone_ miliknya berdering. Dia mengangkatnya sejenak, lalu berpaling pada murid-muridnya lagi. "Maaf, saya ada urusan sebentar, saya akan kembali lagi dalam beberapa menit," katanya, dan dia langsung meninggalkan kelas. Setelah Kakashi meninggalkan kelas, seketika anak-anak 7F itu pun ribut lagi.

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan, menurutmu siapa yang akan dipilih untuk ikut lomba-lomba itu, ya?" tanya Ino sambil berpangku tangan, menatap Hinata dengan bergairah.

"Umm... Mungkin Hinagiku-chan akan ikut Miss Kartini Konoha, dia kan cantik, pintar dan calon ketua OSIS lagi. Atau mungkin juga Erza-chan, walaupun dia dari luar negeri, tapi dia cukup tahu banyak tentang kebudayaan Indonesia. Atau Adelicia? Addie-chan sangat cantik, kau ingat saat dia berperan sebagai Juliet dengan Itsuki-kun di drama Romeo and Juliet?" jawab Hinata.

"Atau mungkin juga kau! Mereka pasti memilih orang yang dapat rangking 1 di kelas ini! Dan kau juga cantik, Hinata-chan," komentar Ino. Dia tersenyum jahil pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya yang _chubby_, sedikit merona karena dipuji. Sungguh sangat cantik.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak secantik yang lain, bahasa daerahku juga biasa saja," elak Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan! Menurutku kau sangat cocok ikut Miss Kartini Konoha! Atau mungkin ikut lomba Kacung Nok ya?" tanya Ino lagi, tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau! Lagipula siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku?"

"Mungkin Hayate-kun? Gray-kun? Atau kau mau Itsuki-kun-kun?"

"Ti-tidak! Mereka sangat tampan, mereka lebih cocok dengan Hinagiku-chan, Erza-chan dan Addie-chan. Lagipula mereka semua sudah berpacaran."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, kau mau dengan siapa?"

"Siapa? Aku tidak mau ikut kok!"

"Bagaimana dengan... Naruto?"

"Ha-haah? Naruto?"

"Iya! Kau suka dia, ya?"

"Ih, tidak! Lagipula dia kan sudah punya Sakura!"

"Iya juga sih. Tapi mungkin saja kan?"

"Ti-dak, I-no-chan!"

Hinata dan Ino terus berdebat ramai tentang murid yang akan dipilih Kakashi-sensei untuk mewakili kelas 7F dalam lomba-lomba di Hari Kartini. Juga tentang hubungan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin ikut lomba Miss Kartini Konoha. Sepertinya asyik. Lagipula, lomba Kacung Nok sepertinya merepotkan. Kau tahu kan, di rapat disebutkan kalau Nok-nya harus memakai sanggul? Memakai kebaya saja sudah repot, lalu ditambah sanggul. Pasti panas," komentar Hinata, yang disambut anggukan setuju dari Ino.

"Hmm... Benar juga. Tapi menurutku, kau akan ikut lomba Kacung Nok. Kau kan pernah ikut lomba Mojang Jajaka Alit waktu di Konoha Elementary School, ya? Menurutku pasanganmu pasti Naruto, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kau cocok dengannya," kata Ino, yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hah? Sudah kubilang tidak mungkin, Ino-chan! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Hinata lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Ya, mungkin karena tinggi kalian hampir sama. Dia ranking 2, kau rangking 1. Lalu dia juga punya aura cowok yang lumayan, cocok deh denganmu," jawab Ino. Hinata hanya dapat memutar matanya mendengar alasan Ino yang menurutnya tidak logis itu.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Sensei datang," kata Hinata, memilih untuk mengalah daripada berdebat lebih lama dengan temannya yang keras kepala ini.

* * *

"Baiklah, maaf tadi atas interupsinya. Mari kita lanjutkan. Saya sudah menentukan murid-murid yang akan mewakili kelas 7F dalam lomba-lomba tadi. Pertama, Miss Kartini Konoha. Saya sudah memutuskan, agar Adelicia-san mengikuti lomba Miss Kartini Konoha. Buat saya bangga, ya. Lalu untuk Kartini Award, itu adalah acara penghargaan. Bagi para siswi yang memiliki prestasi apapun selama tahun ajaran ini, 2011/2012, termasuk rangking 10 besar, akan diberi hadiah. Untuk lomba Gambar Kartini, ditu adalah menggambar perempuan dengan kebaya. Mau _style_ apa saja bebas, _manga style_ juga diperbolehkan. Dan saya memilih Erza-san untuk mengikutinya. Untuk Kreasi Seni Lagu 'Ibu Kita Kartini' hanya diperbolehkan maksimal sepuluh orang, dan saya memilih Hinagiku-san, Hyuuga-san, Yamanaka-san, Erza-san, Adelicia-san, Hayate-san, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai-san, Gray-san dan Itsuki-san. Mengerti?" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Dan terakhir, yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, adalah Lomba Kacung Nok. Dan, pasangan beruntung yang saya pilih adalah..." Kakashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat semua murid menahan nafas dan deg-degan. Banyak juga yang diam, mempersiapkan suara untuk menyoraki teman mereka nanti. "... Hinata Hyuuga dengan Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Cieeeee!" sorakan itu membahana di kelas 7F yang hening. Tapi bagi pasangan itu, yang mereka dengar hanyalah dengingan suara Kakashi yang mengatakan nama mereka. Sejenak, mereka terdiam. Masih tidak menyadarinya. _'Hinata Hyuuga dengan Naruto Uzumaki!'_

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

"APAAAAAA?"

.

**...ooO To Be Continued-TBC Ooo...**

****.

**Ne, hai lagi, minna~**

**Nah, kali ini, Shana mau ngebacot dikit ya~**

**Naruto : Author! Kok ceritanya ngaco gini, sih?**

**Shana : Apa sih, dateng-dateng langsung marah-marah! Ngaco apa?**

**Naruto : Ya iyalah, ngaco! Masa di Konoha ada Hari Kartini?**

**Shana : Oh, itu... Ya karena di fic ini, Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kiri dan desa lain tuh nama kota di Indonesia. Trus Hokage, Kazakage dan kage lain tuh kayak walikotanya gitu. Ngerti?**

**Naruto : Oke, ngerti, tapi kenapa sampe sejauh ini? Trus apa maksudnya aku dibuat telat begitu? *nyewot + nyembur***

**Shana : Duh, sewot aja. Itu tuntutan script, you know?**

**Hinata : Ohayou, minna!**

**Shana : Sebenernya sih, pas aku ngetik ini malem loh, Hina-chan.**

**Hinata : Aku maunya pagi, ya udah ohayou! *ngotot juga yah, ni anak***

**Shana : Iya, deh... *sweatdrop***

**Ino : Hai, eperibodeh!**

**Shana : Engh... Apa banget sih?**

**Ino : Apa sih? Lo gak terimaan banget aku ada di sini!**

**Shana : Ya enggak. Gue gak ngeh aja gitu ngedenger kamu ngomong—bukan—bahasa inggris. Hhh... Hontou ni baka... *tsundere mode : on***

**Ino : Apa? Kan kamu yang bikin kalimatnya! Beginilah, author labil...**

**Shana : Ya udah deh, gue juga lagi gak ada ide buat ngomong apa lagi...**

**All minus Shana : Kalo gitu gak usah ngomong!**

**Shana : Iya deh. Kalo gitu... *back to kawaii mode* Kalau ada pertanyaan, unek-unek, bacotan, saran, hadiah, makanan, minuman, es krim dan lain-lain *oke, ngaco* sampaikan di review ya! Oh ya, fic ini kira-kira two-shot atau three-shot, jadi gak banyak major conflict gitu. Ya udah, langsung aja...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Hah? Salon? Serius, Nih? Tidaak!

**Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok!**

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

**Yosh, Shana kembali lagi, minna! Setelah libur yang agak panjang karena kelas 9 UN. Mari kita doakan agar yang UN lulus 100%! Amin.**

**Nah, sekarang Shana akan memulai acara ini dengan mengucapkan puji syukur ke hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Lalu terima kasih pada semua penonton yang datang pada acara perpisahan ini—tunggu, kok jadi pidato perpisahan sih? Ah, ngaco! Oke, kembali ke laptop! Eh, maksudnya kembali ke fic. Duh, otak Shana lagi error nih... Ya udahlah, daripada readers ketularan demam(?) mendingan langsung aja yuk. Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Saatnya ke salon!/"Kaa-san tahu salon bagus, lho!"/"HAH? SALON BRIDAL?"/"Kan mungkin saja kami akan berbesan."/"Wah, lomba ya? Jangan yang itu, yang ini saja!"/"Pasangan yang cocok!"/"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!"/ Waduh, NaruHina pergi ke salon dengan ibu mereka? Kekacauan apa yang akan muncul, ya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship (and a bit humor, gomen kalau garing)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alay, aneh, ngaco, OC (yang gak sepenuhnya OC), multi-chap dan update lelet. Udah diperingatin lho, ya. Don't like, don't read, don't flame!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan Hari Kartini punya rakyat Indonesia. Tapi fic ini tetep punya Shana!**

.**  
**

**( o.O ) Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok! ( O.o )**

****.

"T-tempat apa ini?"

Yap, pertanyaan tepat, Naruto. Bagi orang biasa, mungkin tidak normal menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini, karena dari dekorasinya saja semua orang sudah tahu ini tempat apa. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja salon!" seorang wanita berambut merah yang menggandeng Naruto menatapnya kesal. Dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki, ibu Naruto. Dia kesal karena anak satu-satunya ini sangat lamban berpikir, dia heran bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi rangking 2 di kelasnya.

"T-tapi aku kan...?" kata Naruto lagi, tidak bisa mempercayai gedung di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti mengeluh, dan cepat masuk! Hikari sudah ada di dalam!" kata Kushina sambil menarik paksa Naruto yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Hikari yang dimaksud Kushina adalah ibu Hinata, Hikari Hyuuga.

"Kushina!" seorang wanita seumuran Kushina berambut indigo dengan mata lavender melambai anggun namun bersemangat pada Kushina. Kushina balas melambai, tersenyum lebar melihat wanita itu. Yap, dialah Hikari! DI sampingnya, seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya tersenyum manis, namun tampaknya dia juga tidak niat ada di situ. Sepertinya mereka menunggu karena pemilik salon belum datang.

"Apa kabar? Ah, aku tidak menyangka anak kita akan dipasangkan!" kata Kushina, tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam Naruto erat-erat, karena Naruto sepertinya akan mencoba kabur dari situ. Malangnya dirimu, Naruto.

"Baik, kau bagaimana, Kushina? Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka! Manis sekali, ya," balas Hikari, terlihat sama senangnya dengan Kushina. Dan tak lama, mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan asyik tanpa memedulikan anak mereka yang terlihat makin menderita semakin lama di sana.

Hinata melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan bosan. Suasananya sangat menyebalkan baginya. Kalau saja tidak dipaksa guru dan teman-temannya, dia tidak akan mau ikut lomba ini. Sungguh merepotkan saja, begitulah pikirnya.

"Hei, Hinata, sana bicara dengan Naruto. Jangan diam saja, kalian harus kelihatan akrab secara natural!" kata Hikari sambil sedikit mendorong Hinata.

"E-eh? Kaa-san!" Hinata sangat kaget dengan permintaan—atau lebih tepatnya perintah—ibunya itu. Sayangnya, sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan penolakan, Kushina sama-sama mendukung ide Hikari dan menyuruh Naruto mendekati Hinata. Jadilah sekarang mereka berdua duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan. Hening sesaat, Hinata memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah dipendamnya selama ini.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kita jadi ada di sini? Kau tahu?" tanya Hinata ketus. Kepribadian preman sekolah yang didapatnya saat SD kini muncul kembali. Naruto menatapnya ngeri sebentar, kemudian menjawab.

"Itu semua karena..."

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto segera berlari agar cepat sampai di rumahnya. Ekspresi horor tak juga lepas dari wajahnya. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil menangis melihat wajah Naruto.

"_Tadaima_! Kaa-san!" segera setelah membuka pintu rumah dan melepas sepatunya sembarangan, Naruto berlari menuju ruang keluarga tempat ibunya, Kushina, biasa menonton TV. Apalagi sekarang ada rumor terkenal kalau _girlband_ Chary Bellks (baca : cari belek) bubar.

"Apa sih, Naruto? Teriak-teriak begitu, kaa-san tidak tuli, tahu!" omel Kushina yang kesal karena acara infotainment-nya terganggu karena suara Naruto yang merdu, alias merusak dunia.

"Kaa-san! Gawat! Mayday mayday, kaa-san!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Gawat apa sih?" tanya Kushina.

"Gawat, kaa-san, gawaaat!" teriak Naruto lagi, lebih histeris. Sayang, Naruto harus membayar mahal atas kelebayannya itu karena kini dia harus menerima jitakan keras dari Kushina.

"Gawat, gawat! Gawat apa? Kasih tahu yang jelas, dong!" kata Kushina yang sudah kesal karena ketidakjelasan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Gawat! Kakashi-sensei bilang aku dipilih untuk ikut lomba Kacung Nok! Sama Hinata!" jawab Naruto panik.

"Eh? Itu kan berita bagus, Naruto! Kebetulan, ya. Kaa-san tahu salon bagus, lho!" kata Kushina, ekspresinya berubah cerah mendengar berita dari Naruto.

"Hah? Ba-bagus?" Naruto bertanya dengan terbata-bata karena ekspresi Kushina sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diharapkannya.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi Hinata itu sangat cantik dan rangking 1 di kelasmu itu, ya kan? Padahal kau ini jelek, bodoh, ceroboh, tidak bisa diandalkan, pokoknya tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, deh. Kau benar-benar beruntung dipasangkan dengannya!" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. Naruto pun pundung di pojokan sambil menangisi sebutan-sebutan—yang lebih tepat disebut hinaan atau ejekan—dari ibunya.

"Kaa-san... Tega..." ratap Naruto. Sayangnya, Kushina tidak memedulikannya dan segera berlari ke meja telepon untuk menelepon salonnya. Oh, malangnya dirimu, Naruto.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Yah, baiklah, kau kumaafkan," kata Hinata. Dia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. Tidak sadar kalau Naruto di sampingnya pundung karena ingat dengan ejekan-ejekan Kushina.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan! Ayo, pemilik salonnya sudah datang!" seru Kushina memanggil Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya bangkit dan menuju seorang wanita berambut coklat sepanjang pinggang dengan mata hazel yang berkilau. Dia tampak sangat cantik.

"Salam kenal, nona dan tuan muda. Saya Yukina Kitami, pemilik salon ini. Selamat datang di... Yuki-chan's Salon and Bridal!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata terdiam sejenak mendengarnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

5 detik...

"HAH! SALON BRIDAL!" Naruto dan Hinata menjerit bersamaan. Segera, Naruto mendapat jitakan dari Kushina, sedangkan Hinata dicubit pelan oleh Hikari.

"Bakaaa! Apa yang kau maksud dengan berteriak seperti itu!" Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto keras-keras, sampai Naruto menangis darah memohon ampunan wanita yang saat remaja dijuluki 'Habanero Berdarah' itu.

"A-ampun, kaa-san..."

"Bakaaa!"

Semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop menyaksikan adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Kushina, hingga akhirnya Yukina menghentikan Kushina dengan membujuknya untuk segera mencari pakaian daerah yang pas.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Warna cokelatnya pas, apalagi ukurannya juga," komentar Yukina setelah Hinata mencoba salah satu kebaya yang indah. Warnanya cokelat dengan aksen _golden_ di bagian dada. Bagian tangannya transparan, dan kerah lehernya pun memiliki hiasan bergelombang yang cantik. Hinata terlihat sempurna memakainya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak terlalu suka beskap untuk Naruto. Mungkin warnanya kurang pas dengannya," kata Kushina setelah Naruto mencoba baju pasangan kebaya Hinata, yang biasa disebut beskap.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana? Ini model eksklusif, ada pita di pinggangnya yang menambah kesan langsing di pinggang Hinata," tawar Yukina, menyerahkan sebuah kebaya ke tangan Hikari. Setelah melihatnya sebentar, Hikari menggeleng, menolak.

"Menurutku warnanya terlalu pucat. Kulit Hinata sudah putih, jadi kesannya pucat dan suram, seperti cahaya yang pudar. Tapi pitanya memang bagus," kata Hikari, mengembalikan kebaya itu.

"Hmm... Semua koleksi standar sudah dicoba. Apa mau coba yang _exclusive new stock_? Memang sih itu khusus untuk paket pengantin, dan harganya lebih mahal," tawar Yukina. Kushina dan Hikari berpandangan sejenak, dan tersenyum.

"Kami mau lihat!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"KAA-SAN!" sekali lagi, Naruto dan Hinata menjerit bersamaan. Wajah keduanya memerah, hampir menyamai merahnya tomat kesukaan sahabat Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kan mungkin saja kami akan berbesan," kata Kushina dan Hikari bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum jahil, melihat tingkah anak mereka yang malu-malu.

"Ka-kaa-san! Jangan membuatku malu!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, sangat malu digoda seperti itu. Naruto pun sama saja, dia tampak sangat malu. Sungguh imut~

"Ahaha... Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat koleksi lainnya. Lewat sini," kata Yukina sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan jalan menuju ruangan besar yang dipenuhi _display-display_ pakaian pernikahan tradisional. Ada yang benar-benar tradisional, ada juga yang ditambahi kesan modern. Semuanya sangat bagus.

"Yang itu manis~ Yang itu juga bagus~ Pilih yang mana, ya?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Ternyata, sesebal apapun Hinata berada di salon bersama Naruto, sifat aslinya sebagai seorang gadis tetap muncul. Ya, sifat menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Yang berhubungan dengan _fashion_, tentunya. Sungguh lucu melihat seorang Hinata yang sebenarnya agak tomboy menjadi manis seperti ini.

"Ada yang membuat nona tertarik?" tanya Yukina ramah pada Hinata. Gadis indigo itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Semuanya menarik, aku tidak bisa memutuskan!" katanya ceria. Yukina tersenyum mendengar komentar gadis cantik di hadapannya terhadap karyanya. Bagi seorang desainer sepertinya, jika ada seseorang yang memuji baju karyanya, itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan tersendiri.

"Baiklah, saya tahu baju yang sangat pas untuk nona dan tuan muda ini! Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Yukina, dan dia bergegas pergi ke belakang ke sebuah ruang yang sepertinya ruang desain miliknya. Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau ini? Menurutku warna _bluish purple_-nya cocok dengan rambut Hinata-san, dan dapat menyesuaikan dengan warna mata Naruto-san," jelas Yukina sambil menunjukkan sesetel pakaian untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

"Iya, memang manis. Bagaimana, coba ya, Hinata!" bujuk Hikari, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena Hinata terlihat seperti ingin menyambar kebaya yang indah itu dari tangan Yukina dan segera mencobanya.

"Naruto, pakai itu! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal telah kulahirkan!" bisik Kushina dengan nada mengancam. Melihat aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh ibunya, Naruto hanya bisa takut dan pasrah. Akhirnya dicobanya beskap yang menurutnya... Yah, memang bagus, sih.

"Naruto-san, kau pakai di ruang ganti yang itu, ya? Hinata-san akan saya pakaikan. Tolong jangan keluar sampai saya beri tahu, ya," kata Yukina. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok. Dia sudah pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, jadi dia yakin bisa memakainya sendiri tanpa bantuan.

"Nah, Hinata-san, bisa tolong lepas bajunya?" pinta Yukina. Hinata mengangguk bersemangat dan segera melepas dress terusan sepanjang setengah pahanya yang berwarna _soft orange_ dengan aksen polkadot. Kini yang terlihat hanya _lingerie_ miliknya saja.

"Umm... Hikari-san, Kushina-san, apa Hinata-san mau dipakaikan kamisol atau bustier?" tanya Yukina, saat akan mengambil dalaman untuk kebaya Hinata.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Hikari.

"Kalau kamisol itu hanya dalaman biasa, untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang terbuka, atau tidak tertutup oleh kebayanya. Sedangkan bustier itu dalaman yang bisa membentuk tubuh. Jadi bisa membuat tubuh Hinata-san lebih berbentuk, lebih langsing dan menonjolkan bagian tertentu yang diinginkan," jelas Yukina. Hikari tampak menimang-nimang sejenak pilihannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau kamisol atau bustier?" tanya Hikari. Sama sepertinya, Hinata tampak menimang-nimang dulu pilihannya.

"Hmm... Boleh aku coba bustiernya?" tanya Hinata. Yukina mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia segera membuka lemari di sampingnya. Wanita cantik itu kini memegang sebuah dalaman seperti korset yang biasa dipakai oleh perempuan Inggris pada zaman Ratu Victoria atau sebelumnya.

Dengan sigap, Yukina memakaikan bustier itu pada tubuh ramping Hinata. Lalu dia mengikat dan menyimpulkan tali-tali di bagian belakang bustier itu. "Coba tahan sedikit, ya," pinta Yukina. Dapat dirasakannya Hinata mengangguk, jadi dia tarik tali-tali itu dengan agak keras. Hinata tetap bertahan, walau ia merasa tubuhnya bagai sedang ditekan. Hingga akhirnya Yukina berhenti.

"Bagaimana, ini sudah cukup?" tanya Yukina, kedua tangannya masih memegangi tali-tali bustiernya dengan erat.

"Umh... Kurasa ini sudah cukup," kata Hinata. Yukina tersenyum puas dan mengikat tali bustiernya. Kini tubuh Hinata tampak lebih berbentuk daripada sebelumnya. Hikari dan Kushina juga tersenyum puas.

Kini, Yukina mengambil kebaya yang tadi dan mencoba memakaikannya oada Hinata. "Nah, bisa dua tangannya dikebelakangkan?" pinta Yukina lagi. Hinata menurut dan mengebelakangkan tangannya. Yukina dengan sigap merapikan, mengancingkan dan menyelesaikan tampilan Hinata. Untuk bagian bawahan pun, ada kain khusus yaitu kain bercorak batik khas Konoha, Daun Api.

"_Perfect_! Nah, bagaimana penampilan Hinata sekarang, Hikari-san, Kushina-san?" tanya Yukina sambil tersenyum puas. Dia memandangi Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hinata tampak sangat cantik.

"Nah, Naruto-san, kau sudah selesai? Keluarlah, kami ingin mencocokkanmu dengan Hinata-san," kata Yukina kepada Naruto di dalam ruang ganti.

"Baiklah," balas Naruto di dalam. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar dengan beskap dan celana yang sudah terpasang di kakinya. Dengan kedua mata _sapphire_-nya, baju itu tampak sangat serasi. Rambutnya tidak tertutup blangkon, Yukina memintanya agar dibiarkan natural saja. Hinata juga, dia tidak memakai sanggul, tapi rambutnya akan dibentuk sebagaimana rupa agar menyerupai bentuk sanggul. Ditambah dengan beberapa hiasan untuk mempercantiknya.

"Wah, indahnya! Kalian cocok sekali~" komentar Yukina, Kushina dan Hikari ketika Naruto keluar dan bersanding dengan Hinata.

"_U-urusai yo_..." kata Naruto pelan, rona merah tipis menghampiri pipinya. Hinata terdiam, namun dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat malu. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Baiklah, kami ambil yang ini saja!" ucap Kushina yakin. Yukina mengangguk senang dan dia menuntun mereka menuju meja kasir. Saat akan membayar, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka keras. Tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang panjang ikal dengan mata _ruby_ yang bersinar. Sebuah pita violet cantik menggangtung di bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia tak kalah cantik dengan Yukina.

"Nee-chan!" gadis yang kelihatannya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Hinata dan Naruto itu berlari pelan ke arah Yukina. Dari perkataannya, sudah jelas kalau dia adalah adik Yukina.

"Lilia! Pulang cepat, ya? Sana, kenalkan dulu dengan tamu kita!" perintaah Yukina. Dia menatap adiknya yang masih memakai seragam musim panasnya : baju berwarna putih, rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru dengan dasi yang serasi dengan roknya.

"Iya. Uhm... _Watashi_ _wa _Lilia Asakaze_. Yoroshiku!_" kata Lilia sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya manis, mirip dengan senyuman Yukina.

"_Yoroshiku_, Lilia-san. Umurnya berapa?" tanya Kushina.

"17 tahun. Sekarang kelas 12 di Konoha High School, sudah selesai UN," jawab Lilia. Dia tersenyum lagi, kini menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

"Lilia-san itu adiknya Yukina-san, ya?" kali ini, Hikari yang bertanya pada Yukina. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Iya. Kami bedanya 5 tahun, saya 22 tahun, dia 17 tahun. Dia masih memakai marga keluarga, 'Asakaze'. Tapi saya sudah menikah dengan suami saya, Shigure Kitami, sehingga saya mengikuti marga keluarganya," jelas Yukina.

"Ah, anda pasti yang kartinian itu. Ya, kan?" tanya Lilia sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Lilia-san. Kami ditunjuk agar menjadi wakil kelas dalam lomba Kacung Nok," jawab Hinata, membalas senyuman Lilia tak kalah manisnya.

"Wah, lomba ya? Jangan yang itu, yang ini saja!" kata Lilia sambil menunjuk salah satu kebaya yang terpajang berpasangan.

"Ah, kau benar juga, Lilia. Ini sangat manis, seperti Hinata-san dan Naruto-san. Tidak salah aku menjadikanmu penasihat _fashion_ di salonku ini. _Ne_, bagaimana, Kushina-san dan Hikari-san? Menurutku ini akan cocok," komentar Yukina sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

Memang benar pilihan Lilia. Selera _fashion_-nya selalu tepat dalam saat-saat seperti ini. Yukina pun banyak terbantu karenanya. Kebaya itu berwarna biru dengan aksen _gold_. Untuk Hinata, kebaya itu berbentuk seperti _dress_, khas kebaya modern. Kain bawahannya berwarna _gold_, dan bagian tubuhnya berwarna _aqua blue_ yang manis. Dengan banyak aksen payet dan manik-manik bercorak _golden_ dan _blue sapphire_. Tangannya panjang, dengan bahan _tile_ seperti kebaya kebanyakan. Namun itu tampak sangat cocok dengan rambut Hinata yang berwarna indigo. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, adalah beskap berwarna sama dengan kebaya Hinata, _aqua blue_. Payet dan manik-manik menghiasinya dengan gaya melengkung segaris sepanjang tubuh. Celananya pun senada. Lalu nanti akan ditambahkan kain berwarna kekuningan dengan corak batik Daun Api. Warna kuningnya cocok dengan rambut pirang Naruto. Mereka tampak sangat indah.

"Iya juga, ya. Bagaimana kalau kita coba itu dulu, Hikari?" tanya Kushina. Hikari hanya menyetujui.

"Baiklah, ganti lagi!"

* * *

Melalui proses sama, akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto bersandingan lagi. Hinata tampak bagaikan malaikat. Apalagi dengan rona merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ Hinata, wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk yang menyebabkan surai indigonya jatuh menutupi sedikit wajah Hinata, tangannya yang terkatup di depan dada, dan pose tubuhnya yang menyerupai kesan cewek-lemah-lembut-manis-pemalu-cantik-imut-oh-my-God-super-kawaii~ Ditambah lagi senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya, dia mampu melelehkan hati semua orang di dunia. Naruto bahkan menampakkan sedikit rona merah melihat cahaya kecantikan Hinata. Rasanya ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Dia juga tampak tampan. Gaya maskulin ia tampakkan, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong bajunya, dan rambutnya yang jabrik itu tampak agak berantakan. Dia sungguh keren. Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lelaki ini. Mereka sangat cocok bersama.

"Wah, manisnya~ Pasangan yang cocok!" komentar Yukina, Lilia, Kushina dan Hikari ketika mereka selesai terpana melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka tampak sangat malu, wajah mereka sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Eh? Kalian bukan? Padahal kalian sudah sangat cocok!" seru Yukina dan Lilia kaget. Tentu saja, dengan _chemistry_ seperti ini, mereka akan dikira pasangan oleh siapapun.

"Ka-kami bukan pasangan! Benar!" elak mereka lagi. Kushina dan Hikari hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat sifat malu-malu buah hati mereka.

"_Ara ara_... Mereka malu rupanya. Ya sudahlah, kita bayar yang ini saja ya, Kushina!" ajak Hikari. Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kita bayar saja, ya! Berapa, Yukina-san?" tanya Kushina. Yukina membawa mereka lagi ke meja kasir, melihat-lihat harga baju mereka.

"Karena itu baju pasangan pengantin, ada harga khusus. Tapi kalau dengan _make-up_, bisa dimasukkan _exclusive package_. Nanti ada diskon dua puluh persen," jelas Yukina, yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata membatu mendengar kata—yah, sebenarnya dua kata—'pasangan pengantin' yang diucapkannya.

"Berapa harga _exclusive package_-nya?" kali ini Hikari yang bertanya.

"Untuk yang perempuan, lima ratus ribu rupiah. Untuk yang laki-laki, tiga ratus ribu rupiah. Keduanya memiliki DP tiga puluh persen dari harga total," jawab Yukina.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Kau keberatan? Menurutku, aku tidak apa-apa dengan harga itu," kata Hikari.

"Tidak masalah, demi anak kita," jawab Kushina menyetujui.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Yukina.

Setelah pembayaran terselesaikan, dan Naruto serta Hinata melepas baju daerah tadi, mereka pulang. Mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk lomba itu, tiga hari lagi. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu, kejadian apa yang akan terjadi esok yang akan membuat hati mereka berubah.

.

**...ooO owari ja nai, alias To Be Continued Ooo...**

****.

**Ne, minna...**

**Gimana nih, ceritanya? Makin seru, bagus, ato malah gaje? Gomen ne, Shana bikin dalam keterburu-buruan dalam hidup(?) Memang hidup itu sulit dan menyebalkan. Haah... Ecape duech! #apa sih?**

**Engg... Lupakan yang di atas. Itu tulisan author yang gak jelas dan gak dipikirin pas nulis. Anyway, Shana baru bisa update sekarang karena lombanya baru selesai kemarin. Dan Alhamdulillah, Shana dapet juara Harapan 1. Yah, itu juga gak nyangka sih, abis kayaknya gak bagus-bagus amat. Thanks to my baka partner, I*** yang udah berusaha walaupun gak niat buat ikut lombanya. Yah, thanks juga dan ucapan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat temenku di Tasik yang juga pacarnya si I***, namanya S*****, gomen ne! Aku gak maksud buat megang-megang pacar kamu! Itu tuntutan lomba, hontou ni gomenasai! Thanks to my mom, arigatou atas dukungan dan uangnya, hehehe... Thanks to all my beloved friends yang udah ngedukung aku, dan bagi yang udah masang foto aku dan si I*** di BBM, wait for my revenge! Untuk wali kelasku, Bu R***, makasih ya bu dukungannya, walaupun aku ikutan repot gara-gara aku dipilih ikut lomba. Thanks to om A**** R******** pemilik salon tempat aku minjem kebaya, bagus banget loh! Dan buat para readers yang udah mendukung fic ini, hingga Shana bisa lebih semangat ngetik. Arigatou gozaimashita!**

***lirik ke atas* Waduh, Shana udah kebanyakan bacot ya? Gomen kalau readers pada tepar(?) bacanya. Ya sudah, lebih baik kita langsung bales review aja ya!**

**- rexyrajak : Yup, emang ada dong! Kan Konoha cinta Indonesia! *gaje* Shana kelas 7. Yak, ok deh, tapi gak tau ini banyak romance gak ya... Hehe, selamat ya atas kemenangannya! *telat woy!* Ya, hidup NHL!**

**- Yamanaka Chika -males login : Chika, Chika... Kamu ini! Gak pernah ngertiin aku! Apa susahnya ngomong? SMS gak pernah, nelpon gak pernah! *plak* Uhm, maksudku, apa susahnya login? Duh, back to topic aja ya! Thanks udah bilang ini nice. Ok, ini update~**

**- ramdhan-kun : Thanks atas pujiannya. Semoga ini gak lama update, ya!**

**- NaruHina LavenderOrange : Makasihmakasihmakasihhhhhhh... Oke, ini lanjut...**

**- Rhyme A. Black : Yup, thanks atas cie(?)-nya. Nah, apa ini udah menjelaskan rasa penasaran Rhyme-san? Ok, kalo belum, stay tune di next chappie-nya aja ya. Regards for you too~**

** - onanaaad : Umm... Gomen ne, Shana gak terlalu ngerti... #plak!**

**Err... Udah panjang juga, jadi kita akhiri aja, ya! Then, last but not least... **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. It's Show Time!

**Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok!**

**CHAPPIE 3 UPDATE! DATE! DATE!**

**Yoy, hi again, minna~**

**Shana update lagi setelah beberapa hari penyiksaan (baca : sekolah). Rasanya emang capek banget, apalagi abis selesai libur. Malesnya dobel, cuy! Ups, terkesan sok gaul kah? Gomen ne kalau begitu. Yapz, daripada author—yang gila—ini kebanyakan nulis gak bener(?), langsung aja yah! Minna-san... Happy Reading!**

**Summary : Setelah gladi resik, harinya pun datang!/"OSIS jangan pulang dulu."/"Itu tuh, gladi resik buat yang Kacung Nok! Ehem ehem~"/"Hah? Pegangan? TIDAK MUNGKIN!"/"Yah, kurasa lanjut saja..."/"Apa Sakura sudah mengizinkan?"/ "Gomen ne... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu."/"Kami sudah tidak bersama, kok."/"Nanti... Yang romantis ya..."/"Perasaan apa ini?"/"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."/"Aishiteru..."/"Aishiteru yo..."/Akankah jadi akhir bahagia?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship (and a bit humor, gomen kalau garing)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alay, aneh, ngaco, OC (yang gak sepenuhnya OC), multi-chap dan update lelet. Udah diperingatin lho, ya. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan Hari Kartini punya rakyat Indonesia. Tapi fic ini tetep punya Shana!**

.

**( o.O ) Cintaku Berawal Dari Kacung Nok! ( O.o )**

.

"Ciee~ Yang kemarin habis dari salon dengan kacungnya~" goda Ino, lagi-lagi, kepada Hinata. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah kesebelas kali Ino menggodanya seperti ini hari ini. Hinata sampai bosan mendengarnya. Walaupun memang harus diakui, dia masih merasa malu karena itu.

"_Urusai yo_, Ino-_chan_! Memang kenapa? Lagipula kami tidak berdua, ada _Kaa-san_ dan Kushina-_ba-san_," elak Hinata. Sayangnya, Ino malah makin gencar menggodanya.

"Eh? Ibunya Naruto juga ikut? Waaah, ada rencana bertemu calon, ehem... mertua, ya~?" goda gadis berambut pirang itu lagi. Hinata bersemu mendengarnya.

"Ca-calon mertua? Ino-_chan_!" elak Hinata lagi, kali ini dengan jeritan yang agak keras. Untunglah sekarang sedang _free class_ dan kelas mereka, kelas 7F, sedang ramai, jadi suara Hinata tidak terlalu mengganggu yang lain.

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan..."

"_Nani_?"

"_Eto_... Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh, t-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm? Ada apa, Ino-chan? Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"_Eto_... Ngg... Ada acara OSIS! Ya! Pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu kata Pain-_kaichou_."

"Hm? Benar, tidak?"

"Iya, sungguh! Ada itu... pengumpulan sumbangan. Nanti OSIS yang membungkusnya. OSIS jangan pulang dulu."

"_Sou ka_... Ya sudah, nanti aku telepon Neji-nii agar tidak menungguku. _Arigatou_, Ino-chan!"

"Iya, _douita ne_!"

Kira-kira begitulah isi pembicaraan antara Hinata dan Ino. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol dengan santai karena pada pelajaran kali ini, gurunya tidak masuk dan tidak memberi tugas. Beruntung, memang. Tapi, jarang juga ada kesempatan _free class_ seperti ini, kecuali jika para guru sedang sibuk. Seperti sekarang, karena para guru sibuk dengan persiapan acara Kartini.

"Ah! _Kuso_! Kuharap sekolah segera selesai!" seru Ino kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ino-_chan_, santai dong! Kau tidak mau kan jadi ratu kamseupay dan ratu alay kelas 7F?" goda Hinata.

Ino melotot pada Hinata. "Oh, _please_, Hinata-_chan_! Kau tahu aku sudah seperti ini sejak awal. Bahkan kau juga ketularan, _ne_?" balas Ino.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang melotot pada Ino. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Hahah... Lucu sekali, Ino-_chan_! Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan lebay sepertimu!" serunya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah!" kata Ino.

"Oh~ Ino-_chan_ marah... _Gomen ne_~" goda Hinata lagi. Kali ini, ia membuat suaranya seimut mungkin.

"Uuh... Kau sangat manis, Hinata-_chan_~ Aku iri denganmu. Kuharap aku punya wajah semanis dan secantik dirimu," ujar Ino.

"Kau belajar menggombal dimana, Ino-_chan_?" balas Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, sungguh, Hinata-_chan_!" balas Ino, menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dikira bercanda oleh Hinata.

"Kau juga, Ino-_chan_," balas Hinata. Gadis indigo itu tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang di sisinya.

"Yeah. Ah, sudah ada guru!" seru Ino, dan seluruh kelas pun terdiam dan melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa banyak berbicara lagi.

* * *

"Akh! Ini sudah kardus kelimaku! Kapan selesainya, sih?" seru Ino. Ya, kini para anak OSIS sedang membungkusi kardus untuk sumbangan ke panti asuhan. Hinata di sampingnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya tanpa berkomentar.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_, dipanggil tuh!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata mengangkat pandangan dari kardus yang sejak tadi dikerjakannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Panggilan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu tuh, gladi resik buat yang Kacung Nok! Ehem ehem~" goda Ino lagi. Hinata menatap ke arah panggung, di lapangan utama. Memang benar, peserta Kacung Nok semuanya berkumpul di sekitar panggung.

"_Urusai yo_, Ino-_chan_. Oi, Naruto, kita dipanggil!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menoleh padanya dan mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian bisa berjalan seperti ini. Nah, tolong contohkan, Shion, Deidara. Ya, itulah standarnya. Kalian bisa memvariasikannya, itu lebih baik," kata Kakashi-_sensei_. Hinata dan Naruto melihatnya tidak percaya, kemudian...

"Hah? Pegangan? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Kebanyakan peserta juga seperti mereka, kelihatan tidak suka. Ya, tentu saja. Karena para peserta diharuskan untuk berpegangan tangan. Bukan hanya itu, berpegangan tangannya adalah perempuan menggelayut di lengan laki-laki pasangannya. Pastinya banyak yang mengeluh.

"Ya, kalian harus berpegangan tangan seperti ini!" seru Kakashi. Banyak peserta yang lemas mendengarnya. Hinata sendiri masih sangat kaget, hingga akhirnya Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatapnya pasrah.

"Yah, kurasa lanjut saja..." ujarnya pelan. Desahan keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata hanya dapat pasrah. Akhirnya ia duduk dan memperhatikan para peserta sebelumnya beraksi di atas panggung. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Apa Sakura sudah mengizinkan?"

"Eh... Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, dia kan pacarmu! Jadi?"

"Ah... Itu... anggap saja iya."

Hinata menatap Naruto heran. Naruto terlihat getir membicarakan Sakura, walaupun sepertinya Naruto berusaha menutupinya.

"Dan inilah peserta kelima belas dan terakhir kita, dari kelas 7F... Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga!" MC mereka, Shion dan Deidara, akhirnya memanggil Naruto dan Hinata dengan bersemangat. Hinata dan Naruto menghela nafas keras, dan mereka naik ke panggung.

"Ayo," gumam Hinata. Naruto mengangguk, dan mereka melenggang. Pertama Hinata berjalan ke kanan sementara Naruto ke kiri, lalu keduanya membungkuk sambil menangkupkan tangan, memberi salam. Lalu, mereka bertukar posisi dan kembali melakukan salam. Akhirnya di tengah, Hinata memegang lengan Naruto dan ia mulai berjalan. Mereka memberi salam, lalu kembali. Di ujung, mereka berbalik dan memberi salam lagi, dan kembali ke posisi mereka—para pasangan membentuk setengah lingkaran di panggung.

"Nah, begitu. Lalu di ujung kalian akan menyampaikan kesan-kesan kalian mengenai R.A. Kartini. _Wakarimashita ka_?" jelas Kakashi.

"_Hai, sensei_," jawab semuanya serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gladi resiknya selesai, kalian boleh pulang," kata Kakashi lagi. Semuanya mengangguk, terlihat sangat lega. Hinata pergi ke tempat Ino sedang memegangi tas miliknya dan milik Ino sendiri.

"Yuk, pulang. OSIS sudah selesai semua," kata Ino. Hinata meraih tas miliknya dan pergi mengejar Ino yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Akhirnya mereka berjalan sejajar.

"Ehem, yang tadi pegangan tangan~ Romantis ya~" goda Ino. Gadis Yamanaka ini memang tidak pernah melewatkan setiap kesempatan untuk menggoda Hinata. Sementara yang digoda hanya merona merah. Tentu saja ini yang membuat Ino semakin gencar menggodanya.

"_U-urusai_! I-itu kan terpaksa!" seru Hinata.

"Terserah saja! Tapi yang penting kau dan Naruto pegangan tangan! Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat reaksi teman-teman besok~" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Haaah, sudahlah! Kalian doakan saja semoga kami menang," sahut Hinata.

"Pasti! Lalu nanti kalian akan 'meresmikan' hubungan kalian~" goda Ino lagi.

"Ino-_chan_!"

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_! Ayo, kita harus segera mendandanimu. Ayo, aku sendiri yang akan mendandanimu!" Yukina berseru dengan bersemangat saat menyambut Hinata. Hari itu masih pagi, pukul enam. Lombanya mulai pukul delapan, dan Hinata harus datang pagi untuk riasan. Untunglah hanya ada dia, jadi tidak perlu menunggu.

"Ah, lomba ini membangkitkan kenangan!" seru Yukina saat sedang mendandani Hinata—saat ini ia sedang memakaikan _foundation_.

"Eh? Yukina-_san_ juga pernah ikut lomba?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, dengan suamiku, Shigure. Kami dipasangkan waktu SMA, saat sudah pacaran. Yah, waktu SMP cukup untuk mendekatkan kami," jelas Yukina.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Hinata mulai tertarik dengan kisah Yukina.

"Jadi dulu itu tidak ada yang mau dekat denganku—kecuali keluarga dan sepupuku—karena mataku yang tajam dan sifatku yang dingin. Malah aku dijuluki '_Ice Queen_' karenanya. Tapi kemudian Shigure, yang merupakan pangeran sekolah, tertarik padaku karena aku satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak jatuh hati padanya. Banyak hal terjadi, dan kami terjebak antara cinta segi empat antara aku, Shigure, sepupuku, dan teman masa lalu Shigure. Tapi akhirnya kami menjadi pasangan, dan akhirnya ia melamarku di umur dua puluh satu. Hingga akhirnya seperti ini," jelas Yukina panjang lebar.

"_Souka_. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian saling suka? Maksudku, Yukina-_san_ dan Shigure-_san_ kan awalnya tidak memiliki perasaan," tanya Hinata.

Yukina merapikan _eyeshadow_ Hinata. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Awalnya aku tidak mengerti cinta. Tapi Shigure mengajarkanku artinya, dan membuatku memahami perasaanku sendiri. Dan akhirnya, aku dan Shigure menyadari... bahwa kami saling mencintai. Dan akhirnya aku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi saat aku akan bilang padanya, ternyata Shigure yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sangat senang, akhirnya kutemukan cinta yang selalu kucari selama ini," lanjut Yukina.

"Wah, manisnya~ Aku juga ingin menemukan cinta seperti Yukina-_san_," kata Hinata.

"Nanti juga kau akan menemukan cintamu, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Yukina sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, tapi... aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Rasanya seperti apa, ya? Aku tidak tahu sama sekali!" ujar Hinata.

"Hmm... Cinta itu memang sulit. Memikirkannya saja sudah melelahkan—setidaknya itu menurut Shigure. Tapi, menurutku, cinta itu saat kita merasakan jantung kita berdebar saat kita di dekat orang yang kita cintai. Saat dia memuji atau memperhatikan kita, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi jika dia mendekati perempuan lain, rasanya sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitkan. Ingin menjauhinya tapi jadi tertarik. Ingin berpisah tapi tak ingin dia pergi. Rasanya membingungkan, namun akhirnya kita akan sadar... itulah cinta," jelas Yukina.

Hinata menatapnya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Hinata. Karena, mau tidak mau Hinata harus percaya, itulah yang ia rasakan terhadap Naruto. Sejak kemarin, saat mereka berlatih berjalan dan berpidato, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Ia hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Naruto sampai memandangnya heran. Tapi Hinata justru makin tidak bisa konsentrasi saat diperhatikan Naruto seperti itu.

"Yuki-_nee_! Naruto-_kun_ sudah datang!" panggil Lilia. Yukina menoleh sebentar dari pekerjaannya yang hampir selesai mendandani Hinata. Ia menoleh dan mengisyaratkan agar Hinata menunggu sebentar.

"Lilia, kau saja yang mendandani Naruto-_kun_, bagaimana? Aku masih sibuk dengan riasan Hinata," sahut Yukina. Lilia mengangguk.

"Nah, Hinata-_chan_, sekarang tinggal merapikan rambutmu. Ayo!" Yukina menunjuk kursi di bagian kanan, dan Hinata berpindah ke sana.

"Nah, Hikari-_san_, apa Hinata rambutnya dibentuk saja?" tanya Yukina.

"Kurasa begitu saja. Aku ingin rambutnya senatural mungkin," jawab Hikari.

"Baiklah, jika kubentuk mungkin bisa menyerupai seperti itu," sahut Yukina.

Setelah banyak penataan, _hair spray_, jepitan di sana-sini, akhirnya rambut Hinata selesai ditata. Dia tampak sangat cantik dengan _make-up_ naturalnya. Rambutnya digelung dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut yang panjang menjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya. Sanggul itu ditahan dengan jepit-jepit berhiaskan bunga-bunga dari kristal imitasi yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ditampah pula dengan tiara kecil yang bertengger anggun, menambah kesan modern.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Bagaimana, Hikari-_san_?" Yukina duduk menanti komentar Hikari.

"Ya, sempurna. Putri kecilku jadi cantik sekali sekarang," puji Hikari. Hinata tersipu-sipu karena dipuji seperti itu, sedangkan Yukina tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku yakin Lilia sudah selesai mendandani Naruto, jadi sebaiknya Lilia saja yang memakaikan kebayanya. Ayo, Hikari-_san_," ajak Yukina. Mereka bertiga menuju ke sebuah ruangan di pojok.

"Lilia, aku masuk," seru Yukina. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Oke, ayo kita ganti baju, Hinata-_chan_," ajak Lilia. Yukina meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Dengan cepat, Hinata melepas pakaiannya. Lilia juga dengan cepat memakaikan bustier dan kebaya, agar tidak memakan waktu lebih. Hikari juga membantu sesekali dengan ikut membantu memakaikan. Hanya dengan lima menit, semuanya sudah terpasang. Lilia tersenyum, membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Yukina.

"Baiklah, selopnya sudah kusediakan di depan. Kita tinggal menunggu Naruto-_kun_ dan Yuki-_nee_ saja," ujar Lilia. Hinata dan Hikari mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sudah selesai, Lilia? Baiklah, aku juga sudah. Ayo kita sandingkan dulu," kata Yukina. Lilia mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang, membawa Hinata mendekati Naruto.

Yang melihat mereka berdua sangat terpesona. Kecantikan Hinata tampak terpancar dengan sempurna jika disandingkan dengan Naruto. Naruto juga, ia tampak sangat... ah, sulit menjelaskannya. Tampan dan keren, mungkin. Yang jelas, Naruto dan Hinata sangat cocok bersama.

"Ah, _kawaii_~ Kalian cocok sekali. Berarti tinggal tunggu hadiah dan undangan saja ya," goda Lilia. Wajah Naruto dan Hinata merah padam. Mereka menjerit bersamaan.

"Lilia-_san_!"

* * *

"Ayo, acaranya hampir mulai!" Hinata berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Naruto di belakangnya, mengikuti. Untunglah, karena tadi Hinata hampir jatuh, tetapi ditahan oleh Naruto. Walaupun mereka akhirnya mendapat suitan dari teman-teman yang melihat.

"Fyuh, untunglah masih lomba Miss Kartini Konoha. Lalu habis ini lomba Kreasi Seni Lagu 'Ibu Kita Kartini' ya... Lelahnya," gumam Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_~ Di sini!" suara seorang gadis memanggil Hinata. Hinata kenal suara yang cempreng melengking itu.

"Ayo—eh, aku menganggu ya? Hehe..." betul saja tebakan Hinata. Ino yang memanggilnya. Dan dari tampangnya, sepertinya gadis berambut pirang itu sudah ingin menggoda Hinata.

"_U-urusai_! Kita ke tempat persiapan saja," ajak Hinata. Ino mengangguk sambil terkikik kecil, sementara Naruto mengikuti di belakang kedua gadis itu.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang! Kita sudah menung—" perkataan Hinagiku, ketua grup UNISEF—sebutan untuk kelas 7F—terpotong setelah melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka berdua tampak sangat manis. Hinagiku dan yang lainnya sampai _speechless_ melihatnya.

"Ka-kalian..."

"COCOK SEKALI!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu—Hinagiku, Hayate, Adelicia, Itsuki, Erza, Gray dan Sai—menjerit bersamaan dan tertawa. Benar-benar berbeda dengan sifat mereka yang kalem. Hinata dan Naruto _blushing_ berat, sedangkan Ino mengubah kikiknya menjadi tawa. Dia sampai menangis sambil memegangi perutnya karena tidak kuat menahan tawa.

"Di-diam, kalian!" Naruto berseru. Ia tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya dengan cepat.

"Eh, ehm... Naruto benar juga. Kita lebih baik latihan, kalau tidak kita tidak bisa meraih juara. Apalagi ada kakak kelas yang ikut, mereka kan hebat-hebat," sahut Adelicia, yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Iya, Addie-_chan_. Lagipula, Itsuki-_kun_ sudah tidak sabar tuh, mendengar nyanyianmu!" kali ini, Ino menggoda Adelicia. Adelicia bersemu wajahnya karena dibilang seperti itu.

"_Urusai_!"

* * *

"Tadi suaramu benar-benar keren, lho, Hina-_chan_, Ino-_chan_!"

"Permainan biola Erza juga bagus!"

"Gray-_kun_, Hayate-_kun_ dan Itsuki-_kun_ keren sekali _beatbox_-nya!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Sai dan Naruto suaranya bagus."

"Addie-_chan_, puisimu bagus sekali. Aku iri~"

"Hinata-_chan_, suara falseto-mu bagus sekali!"

Kira-kira begitulah seruan-seruan anggota UNISEF yang sudah menyelesaikan lomba mereka. Ya, mereka tampil sangat bagus, hingga menuai berbagai pujian dari juri. Kerja keras mereka mempersiapkannya terbayar. Dan kini, mereka tinggal menunggu hasil. Di stand mereka, stand UNISEF for Konoha, semua murid menanti dan menyoraki mereka.

"Wah, kalian keren sekali!"

"Kemenangan sudah di tangan kita!"

"Aku yakin ada pemboikotan atau semacamnya jika kalian tidak menang!"

Berbagai sorakan lain masih mereka ucapkan ketika beberapa orang muncul di depan _stand_. Di sana, berdiri ketua dan kedua wakil OSIS, Pain, Konan dan Itachi Uchiha.

"Hinata dan Naruto, kalian ke kelas 9C untuk pengarahan," kata Konan singkat.

"Iya, _senpai_," jawab Hinata dan Naruto berbarengan. Hinata melambai sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Semuanya tersenyum dan berdoa, semoga Naruto dan Hinata dapat mengharumkan nama 7F.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul? Baik, jadi teknisnya begini..." suara kakak OSIS tidak begitu didengarkan Naruto. Ia hanya sibuk mengutak-atik IPhone miliknya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata mendengarkan walaupun tidak begitu serius. Setelah sepuluh menit yang cukup membosankan, akhirnya kakak OSIS itu pergi untuk mempersiapkan lomba selanjutnya—Kacung Nok. Para peserta diberi waktu lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan pidato dan cara berjalan mereka.

"Hei, Naruto..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto, menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Mengatakan apa?" Naruto balas bertanya, terlihat bingung.

"Soal... kau dan Sakura..." lirih Hinata.

"Eh... itu... apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, sedikit terdengar takut dan menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

"Sudahlah..." Hinata mengela nafas. "Kau tidak usah lagi menyembunyikannya..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu ingin menelepon seseorang. Ia terus menatap layar _handphone_-nya dengan gelisah. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk memencet tombol menelepon, namun ia kembali menurunkannya. Akhirnya Hinata menarik nafas dalam dan panjang, kemudian menghubungi nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_-nya.

'Sakura Haruno.'

Rrrr...

"Moshi moshi_?"_ suara itu. Suara ceria itu yang membuat Hinata ragu-ragu.

"... Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Ya? Ini siapa, ya?"_

"Ini... ini Hinata, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Ada apa? Tumben menelepon."_

"_Eto_... sebenarnya, begini... Ehm... Aku... aku dan Naruto dipasangkan Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk ikut lomba Kacung Nok. Lalu..." Hinata menarik nafas, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku sudah memegang Naruto dan bermesra-mesra. Tapi itu tuntutan lomba. _Gomen ne_... Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu."

"_Eh? _Souka_? Selamat, ya!"_

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Padahal Hinata tahu Sakura sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Se-selamat? Sakura-_chan_ tidak marah?"

"_Kenapa harus marah?"_ tanya Sakura di seberang. Justru sekarang ia yang terdengar bingung.

"Iya. Naruto kan... Naruto kan pacar Sakura-_chan_."

"_Oh, soal itu. Sebenarnya... Kami sudah tidak bersama kok."_

"Eh? Maksud Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Sebulan setelah aku pindah, Naruto meneleponku dan bilang dia ingin putus. Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkahnya. Selama ini dia selalu begitu perhatian, namun saat itu ia seakan mulai teralihkan dariku. Seperti... dia sedang menyukai perempuan lain. Naruto juga mengakuinya, dia sedang menyukai perempuan lain, temanku sendiri. Awalnya aku tidak mau putus, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, apa gunanya menjalani hubungan jika tidak berlandaskan cinta dari keduanya. Jadi, aku setuju untuk putus. Sampai sekarang, aku dan Naruto belum punya niatan untuk kembali bersama."_

Penjelasan Sakura membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Di pikirannya, kini sudah jelas kenapa Naruto terlihat getir ketika ia membicarakan Sakura. Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi jarang membicarakan Sakura. Naruto bahkan latihan berjalan di _catwalk_ untuk lomba ini dengan dipegangi oleh Hinata tanpa keluhan. Inilah jawaban semuanya.

"Lalu... siapa 'teman'mu ini, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku punya tebakan siapa dia. Dia orang yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan aku. Kami juga sekelas. Dia juga telah menangkap perhatian Naruto sejak awal sekali, sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya. Tapi, jika aku punya kesempatan berbicara dengannya, aku hanya ingin bilang... kalau aku tidak marah padanya meski atas semua yang terjadi."_

"Sakura-_chan_... Yah, baiklah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sakura-_chan_. _Bye_!"

"_Ya, _bye_!"_

Di seberang sana, Sakura terdiam memandangi _handphone_-nya. Ia agak ragu karena tidak memberitahu Hinata yang sebenarnya. Soal orang yang diperhatikan Naruto, karena ia sebenarnya tahu dengan jelas bahwa...

"Hinata, kaulah orang yang diperhatikan Naruto..."

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Baik, aku mengaku. Aku memang sudah putus dengan Sakura. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar," aku Naruto. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Lalu, siapa yang membuatmu memutuskan Sakura? Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan Sakura untuk seorang gadis yang belum jelas apakah akan menerimamu atau tidak!" seru Hinata. Ia sedikit jengah dengan sikap seenaknya Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Aku ingin dia menemukan seorang laki-laki setia yang mencintainya apa adanya, bukan seperti aku..." lirih Naruto.

Nada suara Naruto yang terdengar sedih membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak telah membentaknya. Akhirnya ia menunduk dan berkata canggung, "Maaf. Harusnya aku tidak membentakmu seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Naruto menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin kau marah. Kau lebih tahu perasaan Sakura daripada aku. Hei, ayo kita ke sana. Sepertinya Pain-_senpai_ sudah memanggil," katanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menuju _backstage_.

"Nah, jadi teknisnya seperti yang tadi sudah dijelaskan. Mengerti? Lalu setelah selesai, kalian berbaris dan memberi salam bersamaan ya!" jelas Pain untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya ia memberi kode untuk Shion dan Deidara untuk memulai lomba.

"Kau gugup?" tanya Hinata yang mulai gemetar.

"Sedikit. Tapi aku pikir kita bisa melakukannya. Karena... aku percaya padamu, Hinata-_chan_!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir. Hinata _blushing_ berat karenanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku, Naruto... -_kun_..." lirih Hinata.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Umm..."

"Apa?"

"_Eto_... Itu, emm... Nanti..."

"Nanti... apa?"

"Nanti... yang romantis ya..."

Jujur, Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan—atau lebih tepatnya permintaan Hinata tadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Hinata yang akan mengatakannya. Padahal sebenarnya Naruto yang berencana ingin berkata begitu, sekedar untuk menggoda Hinata. Tapi, dapat Hinata lihat di sorot mata lavender Hinata, bahwa gadis cantik itu serius saat mengatakannya.

"Pasti. Karena kau kan—"

"Eh, apa?"

"Tidak."

Kini giliran Naruto yang berbohong. Ia sangat ingin mengucapkan bahwa Hinatalah orang spesial yang mampu membuatnya melupakan Sakura. Tapi, menurutnya ini bukan waktunya. Lagipula, Shion, kakak kelas mereka yang menjadi MC sudah memanggil keduanya. Naruto dan Hinata bertatapan sejenak, mengangguk bersamaan, dan akhirnya maju menaiki tangga.

Suara orang-orang terdengar samar di telinga Hinata. Suara jantungnya yang berdegup kencang telah mendominasi. Pikirannya menjadi _blank_, yang dia ingat hanyalah untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Ia ingat senyum teman-temannya, ibunya dan juga Yukina serta Lilia. Memikirkan itu, senyum menghiasi wajahnya dengan alami. Mereka semua memberinya semangat untuk berjuang. Hinata tahu, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Ia melakukan gerakan salam seperti yang diperintahkan, lalu berjalan ke tengah.

Tidak disangka, di sana Naruto melakukan improvisasi. Hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh peserta lainnya sebelumnya. Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut. Hinata hampir terlonjak karena kaget. Lalu Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hinata, membuat jantung Hinata berpacu lebih cepat. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya lembut, menyebabkan banyak murid yang menonton menjerit dan bersorak. Hinata makin malu, wajahnya menjadi semakin merah. Untunglah Naruto sudah berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya, lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

Di ujung _catwalk_, Hinata dan Naruto berhenti lalu memberi salam lagi. MC memberi mereka mic, dan mereka mulai berbicara. Yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Senang bisa ada di sini bersama pasangan saya, Naruto Uzumaki. Nama saya sendiri adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Kami dari kelas 7F! Lalu..."

Naruto tidak lagi mendengarkan. Sejak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ditambah dengan rona merah tipis yang memang sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari pipinya. Ekpresi cerianya, nada riangnya, senyum manisnya, kilauan matanya, gerakan lembut rambutnya, Naruto menyukai segala sesuatu tentangnya. Semua itu menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhnya.

"Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini sungguhan? Apa aku sungguh-sungguh sudah..." gumam Naruto, sangat lirih hingga tidak terdengar siapapun.

"Dan kini, pasangan saya akan menyampaikan pendapatnya. Silakan, Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum pada Hinata lagi, hingga lagi-lagi Hinata _blushing_.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_. Terima kasih banyak atas penjelasanmu itu. Jadi, menurut saya, Ibu R.A Kartini itu adalah seorang yang sangat patut disanjung. Kecantikannya bukan hanya berasal dari fisik, namun juga dari hatinya. Beliau rela melakukan apapun demi kaum perempuan. Beliau sangat mengerti perasaan perempuan, lebih dari si perempuan itu sendiri. Beliau juga rajin dan pintar. Rasa keadilan beliau tinggi, namun beliau rendah hati. Saya sangat... menyukai perempuan seperti itu. Saya sangat menghormati beliau, dan menurut saya caranya adalah dengan menghargai Hari Kartini. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kaum hawa, karena mereka adalah makhluk yang indah. Tanpa perempuan, tak akan ada laki-laki. Teman saya pernah berkata, 'Perempuan adalah makhluk yang menakjubkan. Dia akan membalas apa yang kita berikan berlipatganda. Kita beri dia cinta, dia akan memberi kita kasih sayang dan perhatian tak berbatas. Kita beri dia uang, dia akan berikan kita kebutuhan untuk hidup. Kita berikan dia sperma, dia akan berikan kita bayi. Jadi, jika kita memberi dia hinaan, bersiaplah untuk menerima berton-ton keburukan!' Menurut saya, itu benar. Perempuan adalah keindahan yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Jadi, jika kita menghargai Kartini, menghargai perempuan, itu berarti kita menghargai kita sendiri! Terima kasih!"

Penjelasan Naruto tadi disambut oleh sorak-sorai keras. Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. Lalu mereka memberi salam lagi, dan berjalan. Di ujung, mereka berpose sejenak. Mereka berdiri menyamping, membelakangi satu sama lain, dengan tangan yang tergenggam erat. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah keduanya. Suitan dan sorakan mengiringi mereka. Hingga akhirnya sorakan mereda saat mereka berbaris membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan peserta lain.

"Nah, semuanya, itulah penampilan dari para Kacung Nok kita. Siapa yang akan berhasil merebut hati para juri? Kita saksikan sebentar lagi!" seru Shion.

"_Ne_, Shion, menurutmu siapa yang tadi menarik, ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Hmm... Menurutku kelas 8H, Nalluki dan Itachi bagus juga! Mereka tampak sangat serasi. Aku pikir mereka punya kemungkinan untuk mendapat juara. Atau kelas 8A, kebaya mereka sangat manis~" komentar Shion.

"Tapi jangan lupakan Naruto dan Hinata juga, dari kelas 7F! Kau tahu, kalau aku tak mengenal mereka, aku akan sangat heran kalau ternyata mereka bukan pasangan, karena _chemistry_ mereka itu benar-benar cocok!" sahut Deidara bersemangat.

"Yah, kita tunggu saja hasil dari dewan juri. Mari kita lihat setelah penampilan dari band sekolah kami, inilah dia... AKATSUKI!" seru Shion dan Deidara bersamaan.

Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Orochimaru dan Zetsu—anggota Akatsuki—keluar dari _backstage_, dengan perkecualian Deidara yang dengan secepat kilat melepas pakaiannya dan menampakkan jas di dalamnya, seperti salah satu band yang terkenal itu. Hanya saja, mereka menyanyikan lagu Ibu Kartini dengan gaya _boyband_—kecuali Konan yang merupakan seorang perempuan. Dan akhirnya, sementara mereka sibuk membuat penonton kagum, para juri pun berdiskusi.

* * *

"Dan sekarang, saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu... Pengumuman pemenang lomba Kacung Nok!" seru Shion dan Deidara.

"Wah, tadi pemenangnya hebat ya! Dan kau tahu, kurasa kelas 7F mendominasi. Mereka memenangkan semua lomba!" kata Shion.

"Ya! Untuk Miss Kartini Konoha, mereka juara satu. Kartini Award, mereka mengirimkan sebelas orang! Gambar Kartini juara tiga, dan Kreasi Seni Lagu 'Ibu Kita Kartini'... juara favorit bukan?" sahut Deidara.

"Ya. Mereka pun unggul dalam perolehan poin untuk Juara Umum. Jika mereka bisa memenangkan lomba Kacung Nok, mereka akan medapatkan piala Juara Umum itu! Tapi, jika tidak, mungkin saja kelas 8B di belakang mereka akan menyusul!" seru Shion bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu buat apa kita memperlambat waktu? Kurasa semuanya juga sudah penasaran siapa yang pantas dinobatkan jadi The First Ever Konoha's Kacung Nok. Ayo, kita mulai!" balas Deidara.

"Baiklah, ayo kita panggil para peserta! Ayo, semuanya!" panggil Shion.

Dari belakang panggung, muncul para Kacung Nok yang masih mengenakan pakaian daerah mereka. Dengan wajah malu-malu, mereka maju dan berbaris membentuk setengah lingkaran seperti tadi.

"Baiklah. Hasil sudah kami terima di sini. Dan harap ingat, keputusan dewan juri adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan atas nama para dewan juri, kami bersumpah hasil ini tidak ada rekayasa. Benar, Deidara?" jelas Shion. Deidara mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oke, sekarang mulai dari juara favorit yang dipilih oleh penonton, dengan perolehan 272 suara dari 724 suara, yaitu... kelas 7A! Selamat!" seru Shion dan Deidara. Dari belakang panggung, muncul Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan membawa buket bunga, piala Juara Favorit, piagan dan selendang bertuliskan 'Juara Favorit Konoha's Kacung Nok 2012.' Dia memberikannya kepada juara 7A, dan mereka berfoto bersama.

"Ya, harap kelas 7A maju ke sini. Baik, sekarang kita menuju juara Pidato Terbaik, yaitu juara yang menurut para juri memiliki pidato dan presentasi terbaik. Yang mendapatkan gelar ini adalah... kelas 8G! Selamat!" seru Shion dan Deidara lagi. Kali ini, Asuma-_sensei_ yang muncul dengan membawa buket bunga, piala Juara Pidato Terbaik, piagam dan selendang bertuliskan 'Juara Favorit Konoha's Kacung Nok 2012' untuk juara kelas 8G. Mereka juga berfoto bersama.

"Nah, sekarang kita melaju ke Runner-Up II, alias Juara Tiga. Dan juara tiga adalah... kelas 7E! Selamat!" suara Shion dan Deidara bergaung di _speaker_ saking bersemangatnya mereka saat mengumumkan juara tiga. Juara kelas 7E, dengan berseri-seri maju dan menerima buket bunga, piala Juara Tiga, piagam dan selendang 'Juara Tiga Konoha's Kacung Nok 2012' dari Guy-_sensei_.

"Kali ini, berlanjut ke penentuan Juara Dua. Dan pemenangnya adalah... kelas 8B!" kata Shion dan Deidara berbarengan. Kelas 8B maju, terlihat sangat senang—dan mesra. Kebetulan mereka memang berpacaran. Kakashi-_sensei_ maju dan memberikan buket bunga, piala Juara Dua, piagam, dan selendang 'Juara Dua Konoha's Kacung Nok 2012' kepada pemenang. Mereka lalu berfoto bersama.

"Terima kasih atas fotonya, 8B! Nah, baiklah, semuanya, inilah saatnya yang kita nantikan. Penentuan... Juara Satu dan penobatan The First Ever Konoha's Kacung Nok. Bagi pemenang ini, selain mendapatkan buket bunga, piala Juara Satu, piagam dan selendang ' The First Ever Konoha's Kacung Nok', mereka juga akan mendapatkan mahkota Kacung Nok yang akan dikenakan selama setahun, hingga akhirnya akan diserahkan kepada pemenang di tahun berikutnya. Nah, sekarang, kami akan mempersilahkan _Principal_ Tsunade untuk menyerahkan tiaranya!" seru Shion dan Deidara.

Tsunade muncul dengan membawa sebuah tiara. Tiara itu berkilauan seakan terbuat dari berlian asli. Di tengah, terdapat dua batu berwarna _pink ruby_ dan _blue sapphire_, lambang perempuan dan laki-laki. Di sampingnya, warna bening mendominasi. Tsunade memeganginya sambil tersenyum pada semua muridnya. Ia lalu maju mendekati Shion dan Deidara.

"Nah, Tsunade-_sama_, menurut anda siapa yang akan menjadi Kacung Nok kita yang pertama kali?" tanya Shion sopan. Tsunade manatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Well_, sebenarnya pertanyaan kurang tepat, karena menurutku semuanya pantas. Mereka semua bagus, tapi kita mencari yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dan pasangan itulah yang pantas mendapatkan tiara ini," jelas Tsunade.

"Wah, kata-kata bijak dari Tsunade-_sama_. Ayo tepuk tangan!" seru Deidara.

"Nah, inilah saatnya. Saat salah satu pasangan akan dinobatkan sebagai The First Ever Konoha's Kacung Nok. Dan sekarang, Tsunade-_sama_ sedang berkeliling. Oh, ya, menambah ketegangan, bagus sekali, Tsunade-_sama_. Apakah kelas 8C—ah, sayang sekali bukan! Lalu sekarang, mendekati kelas tujuh, apakah itu... kelas 7F? Dan ternyata..."

Perkataan Shion dan Deidara yang selanjutnya tidak terdengar oleh suara gegap gempita dari stand UNISEF for Konoha, stand kelas 7F. Mereka berteriak kencang saking senangnya. Bukan hanya mereka mendapat juara di setiap lomba, mereka juga meraih Juara Umum!

"Ayo, kepada kelas 7F, Naruto dan Hinata, dipersilakan maju dan menerima piala!" seru Shion dan Deidara.

Naruto dan Hinata maju dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tangan Hinata terus-menerus di kepalanya, menahan agar tiara indah yang kini bertengger di kepalanya itu tidak jatuh. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata erat. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar mereka sedang berpegangan tangan seperti itu.

"Ya, inilah dia, Tsunade-_sama_ memberikan buket bunga, piala dan piagam. Lalu... ya, inilah dia! Pemasangan selendang 'The First Ever Konoha's Kacung Nok' bagi Naruto dan Hinata! Kini saatnya berfoto bersama!" lanjut Shion dan Deidara bersahut-sahutan.

Naruto dan Hinata berfoto dengan piala Juara Satu mereka, masing-masing memegangi piagam mereka. Hinata memegangi buket bunganya sambil tersenyum, tampak sangat bahagia. Di kanan, ada Tsunade. Sedangkan di kiri ada Kakashi selaku wali kelas mereka. Piala Juara Umum diletakkan di bawah.

"Ya, seiring dengan _photo session_ ini, berakhirlah acara Hari Kartini Konoha Junior High School kami! Selamat kepada kelas 7F!" dan seiring dengan salam penutupan dari Shion dan Deidara, Naruto dan Hinata mengangkat piala Juara Umum yang cukup besar itu ke udara. _Confetti_ menghujani mereka, balon-balon berjatuhan dari langit-langit panggung. Murid-murid kelas 7F maju menyerbu panggung, menyalami Naruto dan Hinata atas kemenangan mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto menuju ke arah Deidara. Dan tiba-tiba juga, Naruto sudah maju sambil memegang mic.

"Semuanya, aku sebagai perwakilan 7F sangat menghargai kemenangan ini. Kami tidak akan seperti ini tanpa wali kelas kami, Kakashi-_sensei_. Lalu juga teman-teman kelas 7F, UNISEF for Konoha! Para juri, Tsunade-_sama_, _Kaa-san_ dan juga Hikari-_ba-san_. Lalu, yang terpenting... Hinata!" seru Naruto. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dengan mendadak, menyebabkan gadis Hyuuga itu hampir jatuh. Ia lalu maju sambil menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Seiring dengan kemenangan ini, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kulakukan, tapi tak pernah terwujud. Dan karena momen kemenangan ini, aku... Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Sebenarnya, aku selama ini... aku selama ini sudah menyukai seseorang. Orang itu dekat denganku, tapi kepengecutanku tidak juga membiarkanku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Akhirnya aku harus terjebak dalam dilema, apalagi saat itu aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Tapi, sekarang, aku ingin mengatakannya langsung, kalau..." Naruto menarik nafas. Semuanya terdiam, menahan nafas tegang.

"... Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. _Aishiteru_. Maukah... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Naruto.

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada bunyi apapun. Semua orang masih terpaku mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Tapi kemudian, Ino yang tersadar duluan, mulai menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" seru Ino. Dan seakan dikomando, semua orang mulai menyoraki hal yang sama. Hinata memandang berkeliling, wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Ia tampak bingung. Lalu matanya kembali menangkap mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Hinata tahu Naruto serius. Tapi apakah boleh memulai hubungan secepat ini? Hinata bimbang.

'_Terimalah, Hinata. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu. Kau juga menyukai Naruto, kan...'_ bisik hati kecil Hinata. Hinata mau tak mau mengakui, kalau ia sebenarnya menyukai Naruto. Tiba-tiba, di pikirannya, semua orang yang terdekat dengannya muncul dan mengatakan dia harus menerimanya. Bahkan Sakura juga. Akhirnya, setelah mendapat ilham itu, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Ya, inilah dia...

"Aku... aku mau. _Aishiteru yo_... Naruto... _-kun_..." jawab Hinata. Walaupun terbata-bata, tapi Hinata tampak yakin dan mantap. Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit lagi.

Hinata menatap Naruto, ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda di depannya itu, yang kini berstatus pacarnya. Lalu kemudian Naruto mengakhirinya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang seperti ingin menenggelamkan Hinata dalam cintanya. Sorakan dan suitan orang-orang terasa samar. Yang Hinata tahu hanyalah dada bidang ini, kini adalah milik kekasih_nya_. Dan juga...

"Cintaku berawal dari Kacung Nok!"

* * *

"Eeh, jadi begitu akhirnya? Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Aku sih percaya!"

"Iya, memang seperti itu, Haruto, Namika."

"_Kaa-san_, kok ada cerita seperti itu?"

"Ya, karena itu cerita buatan _Kaa-san_!"

"Eeh? _Sugoi_!"

Dua anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan, tampak sedang duduk di depan ibu mereka. Si perempuan memiliki rambut indigo warisan ibunya. Sedangkan Haruto memiliki rambut pirang warisan ayahnya. Tapi mereka sama-sama memiliki mata _sapphire_ ayahnya.

"Iya, jadi sudah punya cerita untuk sekolah kan?" tanya sang ibu. Rambut indigo panjangnya terjurai lembut hingga mencapai lantai. Matanya, mata lavendernya menatap hangat kedua buah hatinya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_! Mika mau tulis itu dulu, ya! Ayo, Haru-_kun_," sahut si perempuan, Namika—atau lebih sering dipanggil Mika.

"Tu-tunggu, Mika-_chan_!" si anak lelaki, Haruto, mengikuti kembarannya ke arah kamar.

"Kau menceritakan kisah itu, Hinata-_chan_?"

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang si ibu, yang bernama Hinata. Kepalanya menoleh, manatap wajah tampan suaminya. Ia tersenyum dan berbalik badan, hingga benar-benar lurus menghadap suaminya.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_. Sekaligus bernostalgia," jawab Hinata.

Suaminya, Naruto, tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir istrinya singkat, dan tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi kekasih setiaku, Hinata-_chan_," katanya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jadi, cintaku benar-benar berasal dari Kacung Nok, ya!" ujar Hinata sambil ikut tertawa kecil.

"Cinta _kita_, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto mengoreksi Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'kita'.

"Iya, iya..."

Dan akhirnya, kisah itu pun berakhir bahagia, seperti kisah lainnya. Hanya saja, ini bukan dongeng. Tapi, benar-benar cinta yang berawal dari Kacung Nok!

.

**-OWARI-**

.

**Yossha, minna-sama! Kembali lagi di area bacotan author yang pastinya akan membuat anda muntah(?)!**

**Shana : Dan bintang tamu kali ini adalah... Haruto dan Namika!**

**Haruto : I-ini di mana?**

**Namika : Apaan ini? TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN! Huaaa...**

**Shana : Hoi! Sayang, ini adalah A/N. Jangan takut, ada Shana-chan, sini!**

**Haruto : Apaan orang ini? SKSD!**

**Shana : Haru-chan, jangan gitu dong. Sekarang, aku cuma mau sedikit interview sama kalian berdua.**

**Haruto dan Namika : Wasweswos... *bisik-bisik tetangga* Oke, tapi syaratnya kamu harus bawa permen yang banyak ke sini!**

**Shana : Waah, ketauan gak puasa nih...**

**Haruto dan Namika : Ki-kita puasa kok! Hhh, ya udah, mana pertanyaannya?**

**Shana : Pertama, ibu dan ayah kalian itu Hinata Uzumaki dan Naruto Uzumaki kan? **

**Haruto dan Namika : Iya, emang kenapa?**

**Shana : Terus, mereka sudah menikah berapa tahun? Kalian umur berapa? Orangtua kalian mesra gak?**

**Haruto dan Namika : Woy! Kebanyakan pertanyaan! Kaa-san dan Tou-san udah nikah tujuh tahun. Kami umurnya enam tahun. Kaa-san dan Tou-san mesra, tapi gak terlalu suka nunjukin di depan kami.**

**Shana : Oke, trus... bantu dong jawabin review!**

**Haruto dan Namika : Hhh... Fine!**

**- Final Fairy Crystallis Tail : Heyy, you guys! I haven't met you for a long time! Are you quitting LIA? Oh, so sad without you two... Anyway, thanks for the compliment, and yup, it happened at my school. Okay, enjoy this chapter!**

**- Yamanaka Chika –Males and Gak mau login : Yeah, malesnya kamu, Chik! Iyalah, aku kan udah liat kebayanya di salonku—maksudku salon tempat aku pinjem kebaya. Yeah, emang bacotanmu gak berguna *dibunuh Chika* Oh, shut up already! Aku gak mau inget-inget itu lagi! Oke, ini udah complete loh! Enjoy~**

**- rezha056 : Hee, hontou? Ahaha, di sekolahku juga lumayan, walaupun gak garing-garing banget! Ok, enjoy this chappie~**

**- ramdhan-kun : Eeh, lama ya? Kalo gitu, yang ini mah karatan saking lamanya update! Gomenasai! *bows* Thanks udah nungguin. Eh, bukan, Shana orang Cirebon, cuma punya temen orang Tasik. Iya, ini update! :)**

**- onad : Gomenasai! X(**

**- Natsumi H : Makasih banyak atas pujiannya! Iya, kayak gitu, ada juga yang nyebut Mojang Jajaka, banyak sih sebutannya! Okey, update~**

**- kiriko mahaera : Makasih banyak! Oke, semoga di sini cukup, ya chemistry-nya. Enjoy!**

**- Hyuna toki : Gak papa kok :)**

**- Hyuna toki : Ini update, oke! :)**

**Shana : Yupz, akhirnya tugasku di fic ini selesai!**

**Haruto dan Namika : Kami juga! Yeah!**

**Shana : Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mendukung fic ini, Shana sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih atas semua orang yang berjasa memberikan ide ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya! Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**All : MIND TO REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE?**


End file.
